Electric vehicles, such as golf carts for example, were traditionally used in specific settings such as factories or golf courses which would maintain the vehicles and could afford to purchase them. Energy efficiency is now a key issue in society due somewhat to the increasing costs associated with traditional fuels. Over the past several years, some new electric vehicles, also referred to as Neighborhood Electric Vehicles (“NEVs”), have gained in popularity. These vehicles are specifically designed for individuals to use as an alternative to fuel powered vehicles. A need exists for a safe and efficient manner to charge these types of vehicles that are normally used by average people not trained to work with and maintain these types of vehicles.